Twilight Meets Gossip Girl!
by sOpHiE123
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if the two stories collided, and Bella and Edward entered the world of highfashion on the Upper East Side? Only read this if you have read Gossip Girl, or seen the show.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay, so I always wondered what would happen if the Cullens went to New York. Pretty much is going to be about Bella, Edward, Serena, Blair and Nate, and possibly Chuck. Hahaha. I'll try to write quickly  And the point of view with change from time to time. 

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight or Gossip Girl. You don't have to rub it in, okay?!? Crys**

Bella POV 

I didn't even know why I came. The Cullens has some legal matters to settle in Manhattan and Edward had invited me to come along, since it was winter and they wouldn't have to hide inside all day. I had agreed eagerly, always excited for more time with Edward, but I didn't know my decision came with a price.

As soon as I took one step off of the plane, I was overwhelmed. Apparently, Carlisle had worked in a hospital here with Edward for a while, and the Cullens were 'relatives' of Carlisle and Edward.

I suspect that everyone had hoped for the day that the Cullens would return, as crowds of eager young women pushed around us, ogling at Edward, Jasper, Emmet and Carlisle. Rosalie, Alice and Esme didn't look very happy, but knew that they had much more than anyone of the fan-girls could offer and didn't stress about it.

I, on the other hand, was terrified. All of the high-fashioned ladies that Edward so politely refused, were a hundred times more beautiful then me. I saw that there would be a lot of competition to come in out 2 week stay, and I was happy when Edward pulled me free of the mad rampaging.

"Shall we make our way to the hotel?" Edward asked me, using flawless articulation as a slight smile played on his face.

"Anything to get away from them. You didn't tell me you had a fan club!" Edward looked startled by my reaction. I didn't know if he thought I would have gone easier and let the whole thing slide, or if I would have tried to beat his steel bones into the ground.

…………………………………………………………………………………

We arrived at the hotel at 3:00pm. The doorman graciously led us in and five bellboys came rushing up to take our bags, staring at Rosalie with drool spilling out of their mouths.

_This is going to be fun_. _Only fourteen more days…fourteen more days._

Edward led me up to the room him and I would be sharing. On the way up the elevator, a woman gave me deathly glares as Edward whispered how much he loved me into my ear, with the occasional kiss. I didn't know if I could last in a big city with seven breathtakingly beautiful vampires for two weeks.

**A/N I know it's really bad and there's not much detail, but I don't want to be here forever. Bella and Edward will possibly meet Serena and/or Blair in the next chapter. YAY!**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE!

Sorry people but I only write when I'm bored or tired, and my mom gets all angry if I'm on the computer for too long, so don't except an update for a while. I'll try to get up at least one chapter a week, probably more, but remember that I am human…partially…hahahha.

I'm soooo excited about all of the hits!! Yay! So read on, reading-people!

And I don't really mind if you review or not, but I do appreciate it and if you have any suggestions, I will welcome them, as I have no guidelines or storyline or whatever. Just an idea :D

So I think I'm posting the next chapter in the next three days, hopefully. And that is if I remember, which is not entirely for sure, as I have the worst memory ever...

FANKS!


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N Okayy, so I re-did this chapter, I originally had a different start, but its on my old computer and I am now using my NEW laptop, so I was too lazy to go find it. Oh well...so it's pretty bad and I changed Serena and Blair a bit in this chapter, but I hope I will get them back to their normal characters in the next chapter._

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight, but I'm elated that you would think so!! YAY**

**Edward POV**

"Step back, Bella. I can't get your feet in!"

"Just take the picture, Edward!" I couldn't understand why Bella wouldn't care if her whole body wasn't in the picture, but I did.

Carlisle, Esme and Alice had gone to the bank for the day, while Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper went hunting. It was just Bella and I for the next ten hours. The weather was bad, so we decide to do some sight-seeing.

"That's the last one, Edward. I'm getting tired and it's almost six o'clock!" I smiled at how beautiful she was, and she blushed when she realized I was staring at her.

As we were heading past a giant department store called Barneys, two young girls walked out. One was quite tall with long blonde hair, whislt the other was shorter, her chestnut brown hair, cut into a pixie-shape and large, round blues eyes. Both of them were beautiful by most of the worlds male and female population, but to me, Bella was the only beautiful thing in the universe.

As soon as they spotted me, their minds pooled. A few of the words I picked out were 'sexy', 'handsome' and 'beast', but since this happened all of the time, I knew how to react. Instead of looking their way, I nezzled my face into Bella's neck as kissed her on the cheek. I was a bit scared of the girls reaction, thinking of many different ways to rid of Bella, topping the list with poison, guns and execution.

Quickly, I lead Bella off, so the two sadists couldn't put their plans into action. A took a swift glace to see if she noticed anything, and found her staring up at me. She blushed and looked away and I wished I could know what she was thinking. Not knowing Bella's thoughts made me frustrate beyond belief, but I knew she liked it better this way, so I didn't ask.

Only fifteen minutes had past until I realized the extra footsteps behind us. I turned around to see two familar faces whispering and giggling. Letting out a sigh, I saw Bella agknowledge them with a swift glance and tilted her head to smile up at me. She was used to it my now.

After five minutes of listening to their thoughts and conversation, I knew them as Serena Van Der Woodsen (the tall blonde) and Blair Waldorf (the blue-eyed brunette). Somehow, I felt I knew them and while I was racking my brain for some reconnition, I eaves-dropped on a few words that startled me throughly.

"-and I can't wait to meet him formally at mothers brunch party! Once we unleash Chuck on that slut, the Cullen boy will be all ours!" Blair said. Serena quickly replied by saying, "Oh yes, maybe we could share him, or have a threesome!"

Oh god, I thought. From what they were saying, this Chuck didn't seem like good news, and I wasn't going to let him anywhere near my Bella. I was just as scared for myself though. Threesome!! How disgusting.

We finally reached the hotel, and Blair and Serena followed us in because, sadly enough, they were staying here for the long weekend as well. Tomorrow was the brunch with Carlisles business friend, Mr. Rose, who was incidentally Blairs step-father, and I had a suspicious feeling that there might be two over-pampered, spoiled brats at the party.

_A/N Yes, I know it was short, and it was crap , and not very descriptive, but that's just how I write, so get used to it. Sorry. Anyways, if you liked it, great! And if you didn't, I wouldn't mind if you left a review saying what you didn't like, so I could change it in the next chapter or something. Okayy. Bye_


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N__ Okayy, so I would just like to say that even though characters are whack in my story, and Edward is sexy, I'll try to keep it as close to the books as possible. Also, I'm trying to make it funny, but I'm sure it won't be, as my humour is pitiful. And lastly, I'm Canadian, so if you think I'm spelling things wrong with adding a 'u' in words like colour, YOU'RE WRONG!! HAHAHA. There was something else...forgot. Oh well. READ THUS FORTH! OH I REMEMBER! I might just randomly say something in le français, so if you don't know what it means, look on a translator website. Okay :_

**Disclaimer****: I, Sophie, do not own Twilight. I wish I owned Edward at least, but I don't. I don't even own Mike Newton! And he's not even in this story!...or is he?!?! **

**Â la parté**

**Bella POV**

Edward had warned me to stay alert for any creepy guys, but I wasn't sure why. He seemed a lot more jumpy and looked like he was trying to locate certain people. I didn't know how to react, but instead I ate the delicious food that was being served by Mr. Roses' waiters. Yum.

As I was taking a large bite from a brownie, Edward stiffened beside me. I glanced at him to see what was wrong, and found that he was glaring at the two girls who were following us yesterday. I wondered what they were thinking, and if that was the reason he had a disgusted look on his face. I guessed that the brown haired one was Blair, Mrs. Roses' daughter, and the blonde one was probably one of her friends.

They quickly spotted us and walked over. I felt a bit worried about the madly grinning boy following them though.

**Serena POV**** (ooooo!)**

Once Blair and I had arrived at the party, we swiftly found the Cullen, who we found out last night was Edward, and incidentally, the only single one! Of course, by single, I mean not married **(A/N The Cullen's were acting married so they would all have access to the banking account)**.

We walked toward him, ignoring the petite and ugly brunette clinging to his arm. He must be desperate! Chuck saw us and followed, getting a frightened look from Ugly-Brunette. How could she know about him already? Would it ruin our almighty plan? Only time would tell.

"Hello! My name is Blair Waldorf and this is Serena Van Der Woodsen. You must be Edward Cullen and...' Blair glared at Ugly, trying to make her feel intimidated.

Edward kissed Uglys' cheek before responding to Blair.

"This is Bella Swan, my girlfriend. Pleased to meet you two." He shook our hands politely before returning his attention to _"Bella"_He didn't seem very pleased at all.

While Blair ogled at his sexinessI decided it was time I stepped in.

I quickly whooshed my hair in an attractive way before giving him my most charming smile.

"So how old are you?" I asked him. I already knew from the research I did last night, but it seemed a bit stalker-ish to tell someone you searched them on Google.

Bella let out a quiet giggle before straightening her face. Edward laughed also before telling us he was, indeed, seventeen.

After that, we didn't get another chance to speak to him before Blair's step-father started talking to his guests, and we had to sit down and look interested. Too bad.

**Blair POV**

When Serena and I had spoken to Edward, I had lost almost all hope that he would fall in love with me. He looked so interested in the normal-looking girl sitting with him and I knew that I had Nate anyways. Why push it? I didn't think that Serena would give up too though. There wasn't a human male alive that could resist Serena's charm and stunning looks.

Of course she was nothing compared to Edwards two sisters, Alice and Rosalie, who were both unbearably gorgeous , but she was definetly better then Bella Swan.

Slowly, the brunch broke-up, and people left to have "family time". The Cullens stayed for a while though, to talk about the business deals they were making. Yay!

While I was talking to Alice about her style (which was amazing) Nate came over to talk to me.

Quickly, his gaze left me and travelled over Alice, almost drooling with concentration. He then seemed to realize that there was, not one, but three other stunning women in the room. Crap. Staring at Rosalie, Esme and Alice for a while, he finally looked at Bella. I must say that I was taken aback by his reaction.

His jaw dropped down, and his eyes widened. I could tell that if I knew what he was thinking, I wouldn't want to. How could he think SHE was even pretty?!? Serena and I had dubbed her Ugly! HOW!

I was starting to get really angry, when he swiftly averted his attention back to me. I could see Chuck behind him, currently experiencing similar reactions to the Cullen's. He was captured into their web of beauty and didn't escape as easily as Nate did.

"Hello, I'm Nate Archibald. It's nice to finally meet the famous Cullen's," he said while shaking hands with Alice.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Alice replied in her musical voice.

It was almost funny to watch Chuck while he listened to Alice speak. It looked like his mind was far away, on some perverted fantasy, including him, Alice and possibly a red suitcase.

**Edward POV**

My mind was littered with sex-fantasies of all the males in the room, most of them including Rosalie. I wasn't surprised that Bella was also on their minds. I was depressing that she didn't see herself the way the rest of the world did.

I was also a bit frightened by the women. I would never do anything like that, especially not with them! But what pushed me over the edge was Chuck Bass.

He must have had the dirtiest mind I'd ever heard. All about sex and women and prostitutes, I didn't know if I would leave this room the same man. In addition to Chuck was Nate Archibald.

Not horrible, but the way he kept staring and thinking about Bella was a little creepy. She was on his mind from the minute he saw Bella giggle and kiss my cheek. I could tell that he might be a bigger trouble than Chuck in the near future.

On the bright-side, Blair seemed to have given up on me after seeing Bella and I together. Serena was still interested, thinking that I would be pulled into her "love charms" as she put it. It was a good thing that none of them knew we were vampires, but sometimes I wished that EVERYONE did, so that they would leave my family and I alone.

_A/N __Yeppers__, that's the chapter. I know that it sucks, so if you hated it as much as I did, tell me. I want to know if it's good or bad, because then I can stop writing it, because this is getting to be a chore :[._

_But if you liked it, then FANKS! I'll probably update before...Friday. Maybe. And I really don't know how to continue the story, so if you have any interesting ideas, be sure to tell me, or leave them in a review, so I can make the story, a better story! YAYYYY!_

_Au __revior__mes__petits__ pains._

_From Your AMAZINGLY talented __buddy,_

_Sophie._


	5. Authors Note :D

SORRY THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

Okay, so a few people have added this story to their story alert thing and I'm sorry that I havn't updated in forever, but I'm always tired and my neck hurts...and I'm just too lazy. So if you REALLY want me to continue this story, or update faster, can you tell me?? I'm not begging for reviews or anything, but if no ones reading it, I really don't like to write it all the time, and I won't make an actual effort unless people want me too. Don't think that I'm threatening or anything, just I'm WAY TOO LAZY to do anything productive.

FANKS!!!

Sophie

P.S. I'm really happy about my reviews, even though there's only six... : YAY SIX!!! hehehehe okay...

P.P.S. I'll probably get the next chapter up in the next week or two unless people want it sooner.

FANKS AGAIN!!


	6. Chapter 4

_A/N Yay!! I got two reviews in one day!! ish. Yup, I'm a loser. Oh vell. So I decided that I would update sooner and I got in this chapter :. It's not really a part of the story, just a funny filler-chapter. At least I thought it was funny, Whateves'._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or do I??? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! OW!!! Someone just hit me with a frying pan...now I'm back to normal, and I don't own Twilight...**

**Alice POV**

Jasper looked over at me. I could tell that he was wondering why I was having a small laughing fit, but I wouldn't tell him, in case he accidently slipped it to Rose.

When the perverted-minded Chuck Bass thought up his plan, I don't think he knew that seducing Rosalie would be that simple. Of course, he didn't know that she was a super strong and super fast vampire, but just looking at Emmett should tell him to back off.

**Rosalie POV**

I was sitting alone, much to my dismay, because Emmett was called away by Carlisle to discus some financial business with some guys in designer suits. No one had come over to talk to me yet, most of the men just staring. It really did get annoying.

While I was looking at my nails, and wondering if I could make them a little longer, a small cough interrupted me, and I looked up to see an ugly-looking human boy, clearly look.

"I think you're looking for the bathroom, it's over there," I told the stupid child, while pointing quickly in the direction of the restrooms.

He let out a small chuckle, which he probably thought was sexy, but sounded more like a donkey choking on a piece of pot roast, before replying in a 'seductive' tone.

"No, I'm not lost, but I wouldn't mind getting lost with you, maybe upstairs."

Oh god. This was going to be interesting. I had a feeling that Alice saw this coming, as I saw her standing with Jasper, watching the whole thing with an amused expression on her face.

I really didn't want to have to deal with this right now, as I was already annoyed from being left alone, so I used my alone plausible excuse.

"Sorry, I'm going to step into the ladies room for a moment to check my make-up," I told him quickly, before standing up and briskly walking in the direction of the restrooms. Obviously, I wasn't actually wearing make-up, as I was already perfect, but I did want to check my hair.

"You're already beautiful," he whispered behind me. Uh, he was following me. What a freak. Did he actually think that ANY girl in her right mind would want to sleep with him?!? Sheesh. And anyways, I knew I was beautiful, so did the rest of the world. What else is new?

Suddenly, I felt someone push me up against a wall. I turned around to have my lips met by the ugly-boys. Without thinking, I punched him in the face, probably cracking his skull. Oops. Oh well, he needed some time off of the market anyways.

The blood started to pour from him head and pooled on the ground around his unconscious figure. I decided that now was a good time to leave, before the scent would drive me crazy and I would ruin my perfect record.

When I arrived back at my table, Emmett was already there waiting for me. Alice was in hysterics, not even bothering to tell someone to get a paramedic, and Edward was annoyed that I would let my strength get the better of me.

"Everything alright, Rose?" Emmett asked me, with a worried expression.

"Ya, everything's great! For me," I replied. He started to get suspicious, and even more so when we could hear the screaming calling for an ambulance from inside.

_A/N Tee he he. Okay, so there's chapter 4. I hoped you liked it, and if you did, you can tell me in a review if you feel like it!! If you didn't, tell me what you didn't like. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITASISM PEOPLE!! I don't think I spelt critasism right...oh vell. _

_Over and out,_

_(Remind me to never say that again)_

_SOPHIE!!!! YOUPEE!_


	7. Chapter 5

_A/N Sooooo, I decided that I would just post this. I meant to make it longer, but I thought that you guys would probably rather read something, rather than nothing soooooo ya...Also some people have been saying that my chapters are too short, so if you think that, then I'm sorry, but I don't have the patience to write a really looong chapter. And someone asked what the point to the story was or something like that. This is kind of the chapter where things start to get interesting-ish soo ya...anywhom, I updated, so be happy!! YAY!!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight_ or Gossip Girl, but I own my butterfly mask!! YAYY!**

**Nate POV**

The three girls from Forks were amazingly beautiful. Of course, the short pixie-like one and the tall, blonde were the most good-looking, but there was a part of me that told me I should stay away from them, so I decided that I would stick with the brunette. Her name was Isabella Swan, commonly known as Bella. She was also the only one that was single. And by single, I mean not married.

The only obstacle between me and my new girl, was Edward Cullen. Bella and him seemed to never part, and that would probably get in the way, but she couldn't resist my charm. Anyways, he was here on business with his family, so there would have to be sometimes when Bella would be alone.

While I was watching them from a distance, Dr. Cullen tapped Edward on the shoulder. He quickly looked up from Bella's warm, brown eyes. I longed to be in his place. They exchanged a few words, and Edward whispered something in Bella's ear. She nodded and Edward stood and followed the doctor into the crowd. Now was my time to shine.

I swiftly pushed through a few people, eager to talk to her for as long as possible before the Edward returned. I felt a bit bad about how I would be stealing his girlfriend. He could have Blair if he wanted...

**Bella POV**

Carlisle had asked Edward to meet some people, so Edward had left me for a few minutes. I was eager for his return, as any amount of time apart from him hurt me.

"Hello," a deep voice spoke from behind me. I jumped in my seat from the surprise, but quickly turned to see the boy I had been told was named Nathanial Archibald, Blair's boyfriend.

_A/N So I hope y'alls liked it, but if you could, please give me some critasism, because I havn't had any, and I highly doubt that my stories are perfect. They suck. So someone say it. Please. BATTLE ROYALE!!_


	8. Authors Note

**A/N** Sorry, no updates yet, but I was wondering if anyone would want to be featured in one of my stories or something, because people seem to like to be featured, so I might put someone into my Bella and Alice Note Passing story...or maybe Gossip Girl, but probably not...I might just write everyone who reviewed at the top of the page.

Also, some people want me to update more, but the truth is, I have no life, and I'm very easily distracted. So I can't concentrate on one thing for more than, like, 2 minutes, and updating is just something I do after I've answered all of my e-mails, read all of the new updates from other stories, and talked to my friends on Facebook or Nexopia.

I'm sorry if you are mad that I don't update fast enough, but that's just how I roll. Fanks for understanding.

Lastly, someone please give me a bad comment!! I feel so left out of the 'flames' world...sigh...I'm sure that my stories aren't perfect, so tell me why.

Fanks,

Sophie/Jasper


End file.
